Ouran High School Doki Doki
by XxWinterFlowersxX
Summary: The Guardians were transferred into Ouran High School when they discovered there were X-Eggs involved. When they arrived, they never would've expect to be involved with the Ouran High School Host Club! However, they never knew the Ouran High School Host Club would have their own Guardian Character!
1. The Guardians and the Host Club

**Hello everyone! Sorry for updating so long! I'm been really busy with school. Anyways, this is going to be my first crossover Fanfic~**

**Amu: Hey minna!**

**Haruhi: Hello.. Wait.. Who are you?**

**Amu: Eh? Who are you?**

**You guys will find out soon~ Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this crossover between Ouran High School Host Club and Shugo Chara~**

**Amu and Haruhi: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Ouran High School Host Club or Shugo Chara!**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p>[Normal POV]<p>

"Amu-chan! There's a meeting in the Royal Garden today!" Ran said while flying around Amu.

"Ah. Alright. Let's go." Amu grabbed my bag and walked to the Royal Garden.

"Ah! Amu-chi! You're here!" Yaya shouted.

"Ah. Kukai? Kairi? Utau? Nadeshiko? What are you guys doing here?" Amu asked in surprise.

"They're here because we're temporarily going to Ouran Academy~" Yaya replied happily.

"Eh? EH?" Amu and her charas shouted in shock.

"Why are we going there anyways?" Amu asked.

"From my research, students that go there are very bright and they would have a good future ahead of them. Also, that could also means that they can turn to X eggs easily too." Kairi explained.

"Hm.. Alright! I'm in!" Amu said excitedly.

"Since Amu-chan is going, I'm going too…" Rima said plainly.

"I guess that means everybody is in." Kairi said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yaya shouted dragging everybody.

* * *

><p>[Haruhi's POV]<p>

"Alright everyone! Today is a special day!" Tamaki shouted.

"We already know Tamaki-sempai. The new students are coming today." I rolled my eyes.

"That's right my daughter~ You're so smart~" Tamaki hugged me.

"Get off Tamaki-sempai." I said.

"Who are the transfer students?" Honey asked Kyoya.

"Hm.. Most of them are the 'Guardians' from school and most of them are just friends with them. They should be here soon." Kyoya explained.

I noticed some people walking around in the front.

"I found them." I pointed outside.

"Okay. Let's go greet them everyone!" Tamaki shouted.

* * *

><p>[Normal POV]<p>

"Wah! This place is so pink!" Yaya looked around excitedly.

"Hello there princess." Tamaki came up to Yaya.

"Princess?"

"Of course. Every girl is a princess here." Tamaki took Yaya hand and kiss it.

Yaya blushed.

"No way! You're Hoshina Utau!" Honey shouted happily.

Honey stared at Utau happily.

Utau sweat-drop.

The twins noticed Nadeshiko and Nagihiko.

"Ah. Looks like we-"

"found some twins."

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko blinked when they noticed the twins.

"Oh. You must be Hinamori Amu!" Tamaki noticed Amu.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh. I'm the king of the Host Club." Tamaki kissed Amu's hand.

"Host Club?" Amu asked while smiling nervously.

"What's a Host Club?" Nadeshiko asked.

"A Host Club is where girls come to relax while being entertain by types they like." Kyoya explained.

"Oh. Thanks..?"

"Kyoya. Kyoya Ootori."

"Oh. Thanks Kyoya-kun." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Amu-chan! I sense a X egg!" Amu's charas said.

"Huh? I thought I heard someone talked.." Haruhi said looking around.

"_He can hear them? That means that his egg is about to be born… Wait.. He looks like a girl…" _Amu thought.

"Come on Amu-chan! We got to hurry!" Miki shouted.

"Um.. I got to go somewhere! I'll be right back!" Amu said and ran off.

"Do we have uniform here?" Kairi asked.

"Why yes!" Tamaki snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Get them their uniform." Tamaki ordered.

"Yes sir!" The twins dashed off somewhere and then they came back with some boys uniform and girls uniform.

"Why are the girls uniform so.. Puffy?" Utau asked twitching a little.

"It doesn't matter anyways… It's a school uniform so we have to wear it anyways…" Rima replied.

"Hey everyone! I'm back!" Amu came back running.

"Here's the girls uniform." Rima gave Amu the yellow dress uniform.

"This is really puffy.." Amu stared at the dress.

Nadeshiko whisper something to Amu and then Amu nodded while blinking in surprise.

"Why don't we start the tour now?" Tamaki said while smiling.

"Alright." Everybody nodded.

"Tamaki will be in charge of Kukai and Utau, I'll be in charge of Kairi and Tadase, Hikaru and Kaoru will be in charge of the new twins, Honey and Mori will be in charge of Yaya and Rima, and Haruhi will be in charge of Amu." Kyoya explained.

Everybody nodded.

Then everybody went inside of the building.

"Alright! We'll show you guys your class while doing the tour so let split up!" Tamaki said.

Everybody nodded and went in different directions.

* * *

><p>[Amu's POV]<p>

"Hello. I'm Amu Hinamori. Nice to meet you." I said coolly.

"Hello. I'm Haruhi Fujiko. Nice to meet you too." Haruhi smiled.

"I have a question."

"What is it Hinamori-san?" Haruhi asked.

"Call me Amu. And is it true that you're a girl?" I looked at her.

"Oh. Yeah. I had to cut my hair since it had gum on it. Also, you can call me Haruhi." Haruhi smiled.

"Don't worry Haruhi. I'll keep your secret." I smiled back.

"Oh. Here we are. This is going to be your new class. It's the same class as me too."

Haruhi opened the door to the class.

"Ah. Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Ah. Amu-chan." Nadeshiko and Nagihiko said.

"Yay! Nadeshiko and Nagihiko is in this class too." I smiled happily.

"What were you guys doing in here?" Haruhi asked.

"We were talking." Nadeshiko replied.

"Ne Amu-chan.. Do you know which twin is which?" Ran asked.

"Huh? That's weird.. I keep hearing voices.." The twins looked around.

"Me too…" Haruhi sigh.

I looked at Nadeshiko and Nagihiko.

They both nodded.

"Um.. Haruhi.. If you find something strange the next day can you call me?" I looked at Haruhi.

"Huh? Alright.." Haruhi gave me her phone number. And I gave her my phone number.

"Thanks."

"_It looks like the Host Club is going to have Shugo Chara soon.." _I thought giggling to myself.

After the tour, everybody went home and went to bed.

* * *

><p>[Haruhi's POV]<p>

The next day…

I woke up and yawn.

I rubbed my eyes and I noticed something on my bed.

I twitched.

I found 4 eggs on my bed. (I decided to have Haruhi have 4 eggs like Amu since she's kinda the main character as Amu.)

The first egg was brown with a briefcase in the middle, the second egg was red with stripes with a ribbon in the middle, the third egg was pale yellow with a thunder mark in the middle, and the last egg was pink with little red hearts around the big red heart in the middle.

I grabbed the phone and dial Amu's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Amu? I found weird eggs on my bed today.." I stared at the eggs.

"Oh! Bring them to school. I'll explain something to you."

"Alright.. School doesn't start till 9 and it's only 7:45.. I'll meet you in Music Room 3 in a couple of minutes." I said.

"Alright. I'll meet you there!" Amu said before hanging up on the phone.

I went to change.

After a couple of minutes I grabbed the eggs and put them in my bag.

"Okay.. All set.. Let's see… It's 8:10 right now. Better go now." I walked out of my apartment and ran to school.

After I arrived at school I hurried to the Music Room 3.

"Ah. Sempai. Why are you here?" I asked.

"We all found weird eggs on our bed this morning." Kyoya replied.

"You guys too?" I blinked.

"Hey everyone!" Yaya shouted happily.

"Can you explain now about our eggs?" Kyoya took out his egg.

Tamaki's egg was tan with stars around the egg, Kyoya's egg was black with white stripes with a needle in the middle, Hikaru's egg was white with devil wings in the middle, Kaoru's egg was black with angel wings in the middle, Honey's egg was pink with cakes around the egg, and Mori's egg was light blue with a orange sun in the middle.

"You guys really do have it…" Amu looked at the eggs.

"Wait.. You know what they are?" I asked.

"Yes." The group replied.

"You guys can come out now." Amu said.

Then the charas came out.

"What are those?" The Host Club asked in surprise.

"Here. Read the book." Amu handed me a picture book.

I started to read the book.

"There is an egg in the heart of each child… It's the heart's egg, unseen by the eye… As one grows up, it fades away…"

"Everyone holds their own heart's egg but sometimes, the egg wiggles up and your other self is able to pop out." Yaya explained.

"Eh.."

"When is it going to hatch?" Honey asked excitedly.

"It just depends I guess.." Tadase replied.

Then the bell rang.

"Ah. We better get to class." Kukai said.

Everybody nodded.

After school… (Time Skip!)

"Ne Haruhi. Can you show me around the school again?" Amu asked me.

"Sure. Let's go." I grabbed my stuff and left with Amu.

"Ah. I forgot. These are my charas. The pink one is Ran, the blue one is Miki, the green one is Suu, and the yellow one is Dia." Amu introduced her charas to me.

"Can you explain to me more about these charas?" I asked her.

"Sure! I'll tell you about 'Character Change' and 'Character Transform' too."

I nodded.

Amu started to explain to me about the character change and the character transform.

"Amu-chan! I sense a X egg-desu!" Suu said.

"Alright. Follow me Haruhi! I'll show you my character transform!" Amu grabbed my hand and we went to where the X egg is.

"Impossible! Impossible! Impossible!" The X egg shouted.

"Amu-chan! The X egg went in Music Room 3!" Miki shouted pointing at the X egg.

"This is bad.. We better hurry!" We hurried to Music Room 3.

When we walked in I noticed that the 'guardians' transformed.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya shouted looking at us.

"_**I hate it.. I hate it… Why do people adore him?"**_

"Who said that?" I asked.

"The X egg.. The person shout out what worry them that causes their heart egg to turn into a X egg…" Amu replied.

"Eh? That voice is Chika!" Honey said.

"EH?" The Host Club looked at Honey.

"_**Why do they adore him so much? Why do people admire him? No matter what I do I can't be good as him!"**_

"_Hm? Wait…" _I thought.

"Does that mean he's worried because he can't be good as Honey-sempai?" I said.

"Eh?" Honey looked at me.

"Watch out!" Amu shouted when the X egg attacked me.

Amu grabbed me and we dodge the attack.

"Impossible! Impossible! Impossible!"

"This is getting annoying.. Ran!" Amu shouted.

"Got it!"

"My own heart… Unlock!"

"Character Transformation - Amulet Heart!"

Then Amu was wearing this pink cheerleading clothes.

"Alright. Heart Rod!" Amu shouted and then a pink rod popped out of nowhere.

"Spiral Heart!" Amu spin the rod and threw it at the X egg.

The X egg dodge the attack.

"_**I hate it.. I hate it! Why can't I be good as him!"**_

"It doesn't matter does it!" Amu shouted.

Then the X egg stopped.

"So what if you're different from him! Just keep practicing to get better! Everybody is always on a different level! Don't give up so easily!" Amu shouted again.

I looked at her in surprise.

"Negative Heart: Lock on!"

"Open Heart!"

Then there was a bright light.

After a while it fade away.

"Ah! The egg turned white!" Honey shouted.

"Hai. That means that 'Chika' Shugo Chara is purify." Tadase said as he de-transform.

"Really! I'm glad! Oh. But where's the egg going?" Honey asked.

"The egg should go back to it's owner after it's purify." Kukai replied.

"_Eh.. That's cool… I think…" _I thought.

"Ne ne! Can we join!" Yaya shouted happily.

"I'm sorry princesses. But only boys can join." Tamaki said.

"_I feel kinda bad for them.. Since they can't join just because they look like a girl.. I'm a girl yet the Host Club let me.. Probably because they thought I was a boy but still... I really want to help them out now… But.. What can I do?" _I thought while sighing.

"**Why don't you do it then?"**

"Eh?"

"**From someone who can't stand up for anything to someone that can stand up for anything: Character Change!"**

Then a pair of black color glasses popped out in front of my face.

* * *

><p>[Normal POV]<p>

"That's unfair Tamaki-sempai!" Haruhi shouted.

"Eh?"

"Just because they're girls doesn't mean you can't let them join!" Haruhi shouted again.

"H-Haruhi? But the Host Club is for boys.. And where did you get those glasses?" Tamaki said.

"So? I'm a girl and you let me in the Host Club." Haruhi glared at Tamaki.

"W-Well.. I didn't know you were a boy till later." Tamaki blinked in surprise.

"And? That's it? If you checked my data earlier then you know that I'm a girl! Now you won't let them join?" Haruhi crossed her arms glaring at Tamaki.

"What's going on with Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"Ah.. S-Sorry Tamaki-sempai.." Haruhi blinked.

Then Haruhi's first egg came out of the bag and hatched.

"Hello everybody. I'm Yuki. Nice to meet you." The chara bowed.

Yuki was wearing a brown suit and brown shoes with the same black glasses as Haruhi. Also, the hair was the same as Haruhi too. Plus Yuki was holding a little briefcase.

"Wah! It's a boy chara!" Honey looked at it excitedly.

"Boy? I'm a girl for your information." Yuki blinked.

"EH? But you look like a boy!" Honey said.

"Wait.. You're my other self?" Haruhi blinked.

"Hai. I'm who you want to be." Yuki smiled.

"That still doesn't answer-"

"the question Honey asked." The twins said looking at Yuki.

"Oh. That's a Character Change." Yuki turned to the Host Club and started to explain.

"Hm. That explain why Haruhi stood up for the girls." Kyoya abject his glasses.

"Whew. I thought my daughter was mad at me!" Tamaki sigh in relief.

"I think we should go home and sleep." Utau yawned.

"Yeah.. I'm tired from the transforming…" Amu rubbed her eyes.

"Oh. If you guys ever transform and you go back to normal, you guys will probably be tired cause of the transforming." Kukai said.

"Let's go home…" Rima said quietly.

Everybody nodded and headed home.

"I hope we get along together Haruhi-chan." Yuki smiled sweetly at Haruhi.

"Yeah.. Me too Yuki." Haruhi smiled back.

"_This will be an interesting year." _Haruhi thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! My first crossover is finish! I was thinking about the Host eggs and if you find something weird it's probably cause I didn't know what the character should be and I just guess for it. I hope you guys enjoy reading the story so, review and subscribe please~ See you guys on the next chapter~<strong>


	2. Sakura and Yuuki

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my crossover story~ Also, there's going to be special guests here in this chapter~**

**Amu: I have a bad feeling about this…**

**Haruhi: Haha..**

**Well, I'm not going to talk much so, the disclaimer girls~**

**Amu and Haruhi: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Ouran High School Host Club or Shugo Chara! But! I do own Sakura and Yuuki! Enjoy minna-san!**

* * *

><p><em>[Previous Chapter]<em>

_Then Haruhi's first egg came out of the bag and hatched._

"_Hello everybody. I'm Yuki. Nice to meet you." The chara bowed._

_Yuki was wearing a brown suit and brown shoes with the same black glasses as Haruhi. Also, the hair was the same as Haruhi too. Plus Yuki was holding a little briefcase._

"_Wah! It's a boy chara!" Honey looked at it excitedly._

"_Boy? I'm a girl for your information." Yuki blinked._

"_EH? But you look like a boy!" Honey said._

"_Wait.. You're my other self?" Haruhi blinked._

"_Hai. I'm who you want to be." Yuki smiled._

"_That still doesn't answer-"_

"_the question Honey asked." The twins said looking at Yuki._

"_Oh. That's a Character Change." Yuki turned to the Host Club and started to explain._

"_Hm. That explain why Haruhi stood up for the girls." Kyoya abject his glasses._

"_Whew. I thought my daughter was mad at me!" Tamaki sigh in relief._

"_I think we should go home and sleep." Utau yawned._

"_Yeah.. I'm tired from the transforming…" Amu rubbed her eyes._

"_Oh. If you guys ever transform and you go back to normal, you guys will probably be tired cause of the transforming." Kukai said._

"_Let's go home…" Rima said quietly._

_Everybody nodded and headed home._

"_I hope we get along together Haruhi-chan." Yuki smiled sweetly at Haruhi._

"_Yeah.. Me too Yuki." Haruhi smiled back._

"_This will be an interesting year." Haruhi thought._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - The Second Egg<strong>

[Normal POV]

"Ohayo Haru-chi!" Yaya greeted Haruhi.

"Ohayo Yaya-san. Ohayo minna." Haruhi greeted everybody.

"Good morning everyone." Yuki bowed.

"Good morning Yuki!" The charas said happily.

"Did you hear? Yuu-kun is coming back here from America!" A girl squeal in excitement.

Haruhi perk up.

"She's back huh…" Haruhi whispered that nobody can here.

"Did you say anything Haruhi?" Amu asked.

Haruhi shook her head.

"Nope. Let's go to the Host Club. I want you to meet someone." Haruhi smiled.

The Guardians tilt their heads but nodded. They followed Haruhi to Music Room 3 and entered to noticed a person with short silver hair.

"Yuuki. Welcome back." Haruhi said smiling.

"Ah! Haruhi-chan! I'm back!" The boy said excitedly and hugged Haruhi.

"Um… Who's this Haruhi-san?" Nadeshiko asked politely.

"This is Yuuki Kanji. She's really a girl but she dress like a guy on purpose to get into the Host Club. She left a few months ago to do her jobs in America." Haruhi explained.

"Hello! It's so nice to meet the Guardians from Seiyo Academy! My twin sister told me a lot of you guys! It's so nice to meet people with charas like me and my sister!" Yuuki said excitedly.

"Twin sister…? Now that you mention it… You do look a lot like a girl we used to know…" Utau said looking closely at Yuuki.

"Hehe. She goes to Seiyo Academy with you guys. She left on the same day as me to go to America since we planned this after all. Hm… She should be here soon." Yuuki said smiling.

"Yuu-chan? Are you here?" A voiced said.

"Ah! Sa-chan~!" Yuuki looked at the door and tackled the person.

"Ow! Don't tackle me all of a sudden!" The person shouted.

"Ah! Saku-chan!" The girls guardians said in surprise.

"Ah. Amu. Utau. Yaya. Rima. Nadeshiko. I didn't know you were going to be here." The person blinked.

"You guys know her?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course. She went to Seiyo Academy. She left suddenly without telling us so we haven't heard from her since." Amu said.

"Welcome princess. May I ask for your name?" Tamaki came up to the person and handed her a rose.

The person took the rose and threw it away.

"Eh? EH?" Tamaki looked shocked.

"Listen here mister. I'm Sakura Kanji. I don't like any boys that's flirting with me. You're just lucky I let my little sister into your stupid Host Club. If she wasn't I would've beat up that little pretty face of yours." Sakura glared at Tamaki and threaten him.

Then Tamaki went into his emo-corner. Sakura flip her hair and said 'hmph'.

"Haha…" The Guardians sweat-drop.

"What just happened?" Yuki raised her eyebrow.

"You see… When she went to Seiyo Academy she's alright with the boys there and the Guardians but other than that… She really hates boys a lot. Especially boys that flirt with her and her little sister." Amu explained and sigh.

"Oh."

"Hm… You do have your own chara…" Sakura looked closely at Yuki.

"You can see me?" Yuki asked surprisingly.

"Of course. Me and Yuu-chan had our charas already. Since I was with the Guardians they already know my charas but since Yuu-chan was with the stupid Host Club, they couldn't see them since they didn't had their own." Sakura explained.

"AH! They're here! Please let us see them!" Ran perk up and asked Sakura quickly.

"Eh? Sure… You can meet Yuu-chan's charas too. Guys.. You can come out now." Sakura replied.

Then four charas came out of Sakura's hair and four charas came out of Yuuki's hair.

"Okay. Yukiko is the one in white, Shizuka is the one in black and white, Saki is the one in blue, and Akira is the one in lavender." Yuuki introduce her charas.

Yukiko had long silver hair that reached her back, a white tiara, a white dress that's over her knees a little bit, long white gloves that's over her elbow a little bit, white eyes, a white and silver bracelet, and silver high heels.

Shizuka had short black hair that reached her shoulders, a white flower pin on the right side of her head, a white shirt, black mini-shorts, black and white bracelet, black eyes, and white flats.

Saki had dark blue hair that's tied up into a high ponytail, blue star pin on the right side of her head, a blue top with a blue mermaid tail, blue pearl bracelet, deep sea blue eyes, and a blue pearl necklace.

Akira had lavender hair that's tied up into a ponytail on the right side of her head, a purple flower clip on the right side of her head, purple shirt, white shorts, white wristband on her left arm, two lavender pom-poms with stars on them, purple and white sneakers.

"The Guardians already met my charas but since the stupid Host Club didn't I'll introduce them. Jun is the one in black and white, Kumiko is the one in white with some black, Naomi is the one in orange, and Makoto is the one in black and red." Sakura introduce her charas the Host Club.

Jun had short silver hair, white headphones around his neck, a black beanie, black fingerless gloves, a white jacket, a gray shirt, black shorts, black eyes, and black and white sneakers.

Kumiko had long black hair that reached her waist, white kitty ears with a white tail, white paw, a sleeveless white leather shirt, black shorts, amethyst eyes, and a silver necklace with a cross in the middle.

Naomi had long orange hair that also reached her waist, a yellow sun pin on the right side of her head, an orange sundress that's above her knees a little bit, orange and red bracelet, an orange tattoo on her left shoulder, and orange flats with a little tiny heel.

Makoto had short scarlet hair, black headphones around his neck, black and white beanie, red fingerless gloves, a sleeveless red leather shirt, black shorts, ruby eyes, black watch, and black and red sneakers.

"Wah.. Your charas are so cute~!" Honey said happily to Yuuki.

"Thank you Honey-sempai. I'm sure your chara is going to be cute too." Yuuki smiled at Honey.

"Jun-kun! Makoto-kun!" Miki had hearts in her eyes and hugged the two charas.

"Long time no see Miki-chan!" Makoto and Jun hugged back her back.

"Haha…" Sakura laugh a little.

"Hm… They really look like a total boy…" Haruhi looked at Makoto and Jun closely.

"Actually they are boys. Anyways, shouldn't you guys get to class? It starts in 10 doesn't it?" Sakura said.

"Ah.. I forgot! By the way, are you going to this school Saku-chan?" Yaya asked.

"Hm? Probably I guess. I'll go to the principal office to talk about it… But I'm not wearing that puffy dress." Sakura said plainly.

"Haha.. This is the girl uniform anyways.. Other than this uniform, the only one is a boy uniform." Nadeshiko said nervously.

Sakura blinked and took out a wig and put it on her.

"W-What are you doing Sa-chan?" Yuuki asked.

"I'm going to be your twin here. That way we look more alike. Besides, I don't want to wear a dress." Sakura said as she finished adjusting her wig.

"Wow… I never seen anyone who doesn't really like wearing a dress." Hikaru said.

"Me too." Kaoru said.

"By the way… If you are gonna go to this school.. What class are you going to be in?" Amu asked Sakura.

"Hm… I need to be near Yuu-chan to keep her safe so I guess I'll be in her class." Sakura replied to Amu.

"Yay! That's means Sakura-chan and Yuuki-chan is going to be in the same class as Amu and the others!" Ran smiled happily.

Then the bell rang.

"We got to go now. We won't make it if we don't hurry." Rima said plainly.

Everybody nodded except Sakura. Then everybody grabbed their bags and ran to their classroom.

"…"

"Is some wrong Sakura-chan?" Kumiko asked worriedly.

"…Nothing… I'm fine. I'm just…Thinking about something. That's all." Sakura replied to Kumiko with a smiled as she grabbed her things and headed off to the principal office.

[Haruhi's POV]

"Everybody please sit down!" The teacher shouted so the class could be quiet.

"Alright. It looks like that Yuu Kanji had came back from America and is now here. Please treat him nicely just like before." The teacher smiled at Yuuki who was standing on the right side of her.

"It's good to see you guys again! I hope we all get along again this year!" Yuuki said grinning.

"Kya~ Yuu-kun~!" The class girls squeal in excitement.

Yuuki walked to her seat and sat down.

After School… (Time Skip~ I'm too lazy to write this part)

"I can't wait till we get to the Host Club today!" A girl whisper.

"Me too! I heard that Yuu-kun came back from America today and that means there's more people in the Host Club!" The girl whisper back.

"You're really poplar here aren't you Yuuki?" Amu whisper to Yuuki.

"Haha.. It was always like this before anyways. We better get going." Yuuki smiled and dragged everybody to Music Room 3.

"Hey you guys!" Yuuki grin as she entered the Music Room 3 with the others. Then all of them blinked at the sight. Sakura was putting kitty ears on the Host Club.

"What.. Are you guys doing?" Haruhi asked slowly.

"Haruhi! It's not what it looks like!" Tamaki said quickly.

"…You are officially weirder." Haruhi finally said after a few seconds of silent.

Then Tamaki turned into a statue and then he turned into ashes.

"Ah…Yuu-chan. What's wrong?" Sakura blinked and stared at Yuuki.

Yuuki sigh deeply.

"What did you do this time…" Yuuki asked laughing nervously.

"Hm? I got bored and the Host Club was here and I found these pairs of kitty ears in a closet so I thought of putting it on the boys. I was going to make them wear a maid dress." Sakura replied plainly.

Some of the Host Club shivered.

"Sa-chan! They're my friends! Geez… How did you find the closet anyways?" Yuuki sigh deeply again and pouted.

"I went to the principal office and after I finished I came back here to explore this place." Sakura explained.

"Geez…" Yuuki sigh deeply.

"Anyways, did the principal accepted you?" Amu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…But he was weird… He kept trying to hug me and I keep running away. Also, he kept calling me cute and that's when he was chasing me around the room. He looks familiar though.." Sakura sigh deeply.

Haruhi sweat-drop.

"Ugh… It was hard considering that I have an urge to punch him but I couldn't. He told me that he had a son but if I find him then I will hunt him down and kick his a-" Sakura said and was interrupted by Yuuki.

"Crepe!" Yuuki said quickly.

"Ah. Sorry. I forgot. I wasn't suppose to cuss. Anyways, that son is gonna get it. Seriously… Thanks to that principal I was squeeze to death so I'm gonna get revenge to that son." Sakura said with a vein sticking out of her forehead.

Tamaki shivered in fear.

"Anyways, this is a Host Club right? Why don't you change into those costumes in the closet?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Hai, hai." Yuuki roll her eyes and went into the closet to change into her costume.

Sakura went and sat down on a couch.

"By the way…What are the Guardians gonna do? I doubt the girls Guardians wants to request you guys in the Host Club all the time." Sakura said.

"The boy Guardians are going to be Host. While the girls are going to be a maid." Kyoya said writing on his clipboard.

"A maid!" The girl Guardians shouted.

"Calm down. You girls will be fine. At least you don't have to pretend to be a boy or entertain the girls at all. Just bake, make cake and sweets, and serve them. That's pretty much it." Sakura explained.

"…I guess it's fine.. But the only we're worriedly about is the maid outfit…" The girls sigh.

"Hm.. Then I'll take care of it. I'm not a bad designer." Sakura winked and stick out her tongue playfully.

"Is that okay Kyoya-kun?" Nadeshiko asked looking at Kyoya.

"That's fine with me." Kyoya replied before continuing to write on his clipboard.

"Good. I'll get started on it. I'll go to the closet and get started. I need you to watch my charas Amu." Sakura smiled and hopped off the couch to go to the closet and make the maid dresses.

"I'll be back soon. It probably shouldn't take long so be good okay you guys?" Sakura looked at her charas.

"Hai!" The charas said happily.

Sakura left the room and Yuuki came out. Yuuki looked around the room.

"Where's Sa-chan?" Yuuki asked.

"She's in the closet to make the girl Guardians some maid dresses so they can work here. The boy Guardians are going to be a Host." I replied.

"Phew…It's a good thing that she's making the dresses. Sa-chan is really good at sewing and making cute clothes." Yuuki sigh in relief and smiled.

"Anyways, what are the boy Guardians going to be?" Yuuki asked Kyoya.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko is going to be the gentleman type, Sanjou Kairi is going to be the samurai type, Souma Kukai is going to be the sporty type, and Hotori Tadase is going to be the like Tamaki which is the prince type." Kyoya explained.

"Did…you just said prince?" Tadase said while his bangs covered his eyes.

"Yes. Do you have a problem?" Kyoya looked at Tadase.

"Yes… You must…CALL ME KING!" Tadase shouted with the tiny crown on his head.

"HAHAHA! I am no a mere prince! I am a king! I shall rule the world! AHAHAHA!" Tadase said with an evil laugh.

"W-What's wrong with him?" Yuuki and the Host Club asked nervously excerpt Kyoya.

"His shugo chara is a king. Whenever a person say 'prince' that's when he chara change and he can't really stop till he's finished." Kukai explained.

"That sounds like a troublesome chara change." Haruhi said.

"It is. That's why we have to cover his ears if someone's going to say 'prince' though…" Utau sigh deeply.

"Huh? O-Oh.. I'm sorry you had to see that…" Tadase blinked and blush in embarrassment. Then he bowed to the Host Club.

"It's fine. We'll try to help you about it." I said smiling.

"Arigato…?" Tadase looked at me weirdly.

"Haruhi." I said simply.

"Arigato Haruhi-san." Tadase smiled.

"I'm back!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura-chan!" Her charas rushed to her and gave her a hug on the cheek.

"Haha. Hey you guys. Sorry if I took so long. Here's the maid dresses." Sakura smiled and gave the girl Guardians the maid outfit.

"Wah! These clothes are adorable~" Yaya twirl around while holding on the maid dress.

"Thanks. Oh. I found this dress in my bag and thought that maybe you will like it." Sakura blushed a little and gave Haruhi a pink sundress.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"My dad gave me that to wear but I didn't so I thought it might look good on you though." Sakura grin.

"Uh.. Thanks. But I have to tell you that I don't really wear girly dresses often." I said.

I didn't noticed that the second egg was moving but Sakura did.

"Anyways, we have to open in a few minutes-" Kyoya was interrupted by a voice.

"Impossible! Impossible! Impossible!"

"That's…An X-egg!" Yuuki widened her eyes.

"_**It's not fair… I don't want to go back… I want to stay here!"**_

"That voice… That's Renge Houshakuji…" Yuuki said looking at the egg.

"_**I don't want to go back to Paris! I like it here!"**_

"Tsk… Makoto!" Sakura shouted.

"Alright!" Makoto grin and flew to Sakura.

"My own heart…Unlock!"

"Character Transformation - Midnight Shade!"

Sakura was wearing a black and white beanie, black headphones around her neck, black studded knuckles fingerless gloves, sleeveless red leather shirt, black shorts that above the knees, two moon earrings but one of them is black and the other one is red, and she was wearing black and red sneakers.

"Wah! She looks exactly like Mako-chan!" Honey said looking at Sakura.

"Does she have a weapon too?" I asked Yuuki.

"Yeah. Her weapon is her fist. She's a master in karate, judo, kendo, and martial arts in America." Yuuki explained.

"So she's basically like Honey-sempai?" I said.

Yuuki nodded.

"Her transformation is called 'midnight shade' is because her clothes is dark so she blend in well with the night and also she power up when it's dark outside." Yuuki explained.

"I see…" I nodded as I listened to her.

The X-egg started to attack Sakura.

Sakura dodge the attack.

"Bring it on!" Sakura shouted.

"Fist Puncher!" Sakura shouted and started to punch the attacks that came to her by the X-egg,

"We got to help her.. Ran!" Amu shouted.

"I'll help too! Akira!" Yuuki shouted.

"Okay!" Ran smiled widely and flew to Amu.

"No problem!" Akira grin and flew to Yuuki.

"My own heart…Unlock!"

"Character Transformation - Amulet Heart!"

"Character Transformation - Sport Gal!"

Yuuki wears her hair in a side ponytail with a purple flower clip, purple top like Amu, a purple pleated skirt, a white wristband on her left arm, two lavender pom-poms with stars on them, and white leg warmers over her purple and white sneakers.

"Alright! We got to stop the speed of the X-egg." Yuuki said.

Amu nodded.

"Heart/Sport Speeders!" Amu and Yuuki shouted and then they both got these roller blades shoes but Yuuki was lavender instead.

"Heart Rod!" Amu shouted and a pink rod popped into Amu's hand.

"Spiral Heart!" Amu threw the rod and it stop the X-egg from moving to fast.

"_**Why do I have to go back? Why can't he understand!"**_

"Then why don't you talk to him? Did you tell him how much you love it here?" Sakura shouted at Renge.

"_**Eh?"**_

"You said that you love it here…Tell your father that you love it here! Tell him how much this school is to you! You don't have to leave! It's your choice to choose. Don't let your father control your life!" Sakura continued to shout at the X-egg.

"_**My…choice?"**_

"Amu! Yuuki! Now!" Sakura turned to Amu and Yuuki.

"Okay!" They both grin.

"Negative Heart: Lock on!"

"Open Heart!"

The X-egg turned white and left the room.

Then Sakura, Yuuki, and Amu turned back to normal.

"Phew! That's all done. Why don't you girls change into your maid outfit so I can see if you girls fit it." Sakura pushed the girl Guardians to the changing room.

"A-Ah.. Alright…" The girls said as they changed into the maid outfit.

[Normal POV]

After 3 minutes the girls came out in their maid outfit.

The maid outfit was over the knee a little bit and at the bottom of the maid outfit it was frilly and white.

"Well? What do you guys think?" Utau asked.

"It looks beautiful on you lovely princesses." Tamaki kisses Yaya's hand.

"E-Eh?" Yaya blushed.

"It looks great but…It's missing something though…" Yuuki said looking at the maid outfit.

"_Now that you mention it…It's missing something…What is it?" _I thought.

"**It's just not girly enough!"**

"Huh?"

"**Geez! It's missing some touches! You got to add them to make them beautiful! From someone who's not really girly to someone who's cute and girly: Character Change!"**

Then a silky pink bow popped on top of Haruhi's head.

"That's missing some cute things! You need to add sparkles and cute bows!" Haruhi said pouting and then started to add things on the girls.

"You need this and that…And finally you need this!" Haruhi said finishing with the adding.

Then the girl's outfit has tiny bows and the outfit had enough sparkles to make the girls shine.

After that Haruhi returned to normal.

"What did I do…" Haruhi twitched.

Then Haruhi's second egg came out of her bag and appeared in front of Haruhi and hatched.

"Hi everybody~ I'm Aoi~! Nice to meet you!" The chara smiled cutely and bowed.

Aoi had long brown hair with Haruhi was in middle school, a Vintage Parade Designer Couture Pink Floral-Watercolor Garden, strappy pink high heel shoe, pink Hawaiian flower earrings, pink satin bow headband, pink diamond bracelet, and brown eyes.

"Wow! You'll so pretty!" Yaya said happily staring at Aoi.

"Thank you~ You're pretty yourself~" Aoi winked.

"You're my second would be self?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes! People kept trying to get you to be more girly and sometimes you want to be girly if you want to." Aoi smiled cutely.

"I see…" Haruhi said.

"Mou~ That's not fair!" Honey whine.

"Don't worry. I know that the Host Club eggs will hatched after Haruhi's." Sakura said.

"How do you know?" Kaoru asked.

"Saku-chi doesn't know the future but her guts tell her. And it's usually true!" Yaya said happily.

"So her guts tell her?" Tamaki asked confusingly.

"Yep. Her guts is always right on in the future." Yuuki smiled.

"By the way…You already know what Hikaru and Kaoru charas look like right?" Yuuki whisper.

"Of course…They're exactly like Iru and Eru…They're just the boy version." Sakura whisper back.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Kukai asked.

"Nothing." Sakura and Yuuki said.

Then Sakura got a text message. Sakura then text back.

"Who was that?" Amu asked.

"Yoru."

"…"

"EH? What did he say!" The Guardians shouted.

"He said that Ikuto and him are coming back to Japan to attend this school. Didn't Yoru text you guy?" Sakura said plainly.

The Guardians shook their heads.

"Ah…That's why he text only me.." Sakura sigh when she read the next text.

"Why did he text you instead of us?" Amu asked.

"Yoru has a crush on…" Sakura whisper to the Guardians and made sure her charas didn't hear.

"Aw~ Yoru has a crush~" Ran smiled.

"We got to opened up now. Everybody get into their position." Kyoya said.

"Welcome." The Host Club smiled.

After a few hours…

"Phew…That was tiring…" Kukai sigh in relief.

"…" Utau, Yaya, Nadeshiko, and Rima pouted angrily.

"What's with them?" Kukai asked.

"Oh nothing~ That is a secret between me and the girls." Sakura winked.

"Why are they angry anyways?" Sakura's charas asked her.

"They have a crush on the Host Club and the Guardians. They don't really like them flirting with other girls~" Sakura whisper the secret to them.

The charas chuckled and giggled.

"Are you girls alright?" Kukai asked the girls.

"We're fine." Yaya, Nadeshiko, and Rima said still pouting angrily.

"…Hmph…!" Utau glared at Kukai and grabbed her bag and left to go home.

"Huh? What did I do?" Kukai asked confusingly.

"What about you girls?" Nagihiko, Kyoya, Kairi, and Tadase looked at the girls.

"…" The girls said nothing but grabbed their bag and left to go home too.

"It looks like I'm not the only one…" Kukai said.

Sakura chuckled with Yuuki.

"Haruhi-chan! Let's go home! I think the boys need to think for a minute~" Yuuki grabbed Haruhi's arm and dragged her home with Sakura.

"Just think carefully. If you still don't know, then just apologized to them so they won't be mad anymore." Sakura smirked and left.

[Sakura's POV]

"Why did you drag me with you girls?" Haruhi asked.

"First off. Our new apartment is next to yours and we want to tell you about what happened a while ago in the morning." I said.

"Yay~ I can't wait!" Aoi twirl around happily.

After a few minutes they arrived at Haruhi's apartment.

"Dad I'm home! And I brought my friends." Haruhi said as she entered her house.

"Oh! Yuuki-chan! Long time no see! And who's this?" A lady said smiling.

"Hello Ryouji-san! Ah. I mean Ranka-san! This is my twin sister Sakura Kanji." Yuuki said happily.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you Ryouji-san." I bowed.

"Oh~ Call me Ranka! It's nice to know you're polite like your sister!" Ryouji smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled sweetly.

"Starting today they're living next to us so we're going to be neighbors." Haruhi said going upstairs.

"Anyways, it was nice meeting you Ranka-san but me and my sister needs to go home to sleep." I said politely.

"Alright. Come by next time ne?" Ranka smiled sweetly.

"Hai!" I smiled back and I grabbed Yuuki's hand to go home.

Me and Yuuki walked out of the room and walked to their new apartment.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. When did Yoru said he's coming back?" Yuuki asked when we entered our apartment.

"Yoru said that he and Ikuto is coming the next day.." I said setting my bag down.

"I can't wait till Yoru came! I want to tease him about his crush!" Yuuki said happily.

"Yoru-kun has a crush? Who is it?" Kumiko asked sadly.

"Don't worry Kumiko~ Yoru has a crush on someone he knows! Besides, you need to confess to him soon Kumiko-chan~" Yuuki winked at Kumiko.

Kumiko blushed madly.

"Anyways, we need to go to sleep. We still have school and I have go to my 'new school' tomorrow." I roll my eyes.

Yuuki nodded and we both went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg! This is the longest one I type yet~ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Anyways, there's hints of the couples so why don't you guess them? I already wrote them down and I just want you to guess them for fun~ It might be obvious but still. Try and guess them. Also, sorry for updating late usually. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm working on the Fairy Tail stories. I'll see ya guys later!<strong>


	3. The Third Egg

**Hey everybody~ I got a new chapter for all of ya! Anyways, instead of me talking why don't you guys enjoy this chapter?**

**Amu: It's a good thing you start typing.**

**Haruhi: She's right you know.**

**Whatever… *Pout***

**Oh! Also, I looked at the Host Club eggs and thought 'What the heck was I thinking?' since to me I didn't really tried hard to think of the eggs. So, here is the new and improve eggs for the Host Club~**

**Author Note : The Host Club Eggs are going to be changed since their's didn't hatched yet! (Except Haruhi)**

**Tamaki : Tamaki's egg is tan with an orange fist in the middle and circles scattered all over it. If you examined closely, you'll noticed that the circles was filled with different equipment. Black studded knuckles, sword, kendo stick, and others as well.**

**Kyoya : Kyoya's egg is black with a big white star in the middle and small white stars scattered all over it. At the tip of the egg was violet and at the bottom of the egg is dark purple.**

**Hikaru : Hikaru's egg is white with black devil wings in the middle and circles with different expressions scattered all over it. If you looked closely, the circles are filled with small broken black hearts. Also, at the tip of the egg is black.**

**Kaoru : Kaoru's egg is black with white angel wings in the middle and circles scattered all over it. If you looked closely, the circles are filled with small white hearts. Also, at the tip of the egg is white.**

**Honey : Honey's egg is pastel yellow with a black star in the middle and squares scattered all over it. If you examined closely, the squares was filled with different expressions like mad face, blank face, glare face, and others as well.**

**Mori : Mori's egg is light blue with a kanji word meaning 'Emotions' and circles scattered all over it like Tamaki's. If you examined closely, the circles was filled with different expressions and emotions.**

**Disclaimer: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Ouran High School Host Club or Shugo Chara! But she does own Sakura and Yuuki!**

* * *

><p><em>[Previous Chapter]<em>

_Sakura chuckled with Yuuki._

"_Haruhi-chan! Let's go home! I think the boys need to think for a minute~" Yuuki grabbed Haruhi's arm and dragged her home with Sakura._

"_Just think carefully. If you still don't know, then just apologized to them so they won't be mad anymore." Sakura smirked and left._

_[Sakura's POV]_

"_Why did you drag me with you girls?" Haruhi asked._

"_First off. Our new apartment is next to yours and we want to tell you about what happened a while ago in the morning." I said._

"_Yay~ I can't wait!" Aoi twirl around happily._

_After a few minutes they arrived at Haruhi's apartment._

"_Dad I'm home! And I brought my friends." Haruhi said as she entered her house._

"_Oh! Yuuki-chan! Long time no see! And who's this?" A lady said smiling._

"_Hello Ryouji-san! Ah. I mean Ranka-san! This is my twin sister Sakura Kanji." Yuuki said happily._

"_Hello. It's nice to meet you Ryouji-san." I bowed._

"_Oh~ Call me Ranka! It's nice to know you're polite like your sister!" Ryouji smiled._

"_Thank you." I smiled sweetly._

"_Starting today they're living next to us so we're going to be neighbors." Haruhi said going upstairs._

"_Anyways, it was nice meeting you Ranka-san but me and my sister needs to go home to sleep." I said politely._

"_Alright. Come by next time ne?" Ranka smiled sweetly._

"_Hai!" I smiled back and I grabbed Yuuki's hand to go home._

_Me and Yuuki walked out of the room and walked to their new apartment._

"_I can't wait for tomorrow. When did Yoru said he's coming back?" Yuuki asked when we entered our apartment._

"_Yoru said that he and Ikuto is coming the next day.." I said setting my bag down._

"_I can't wait till Yoru came! I want to tease him about his crush!" Yuuki said happily._

"_Yoru-kun has a crush? Who is it?" Kumiko asked sadly._

"_Don't worry Kumiko~ Yoru has a crush on someone he knows! Besides, you need to confess to him soon Kumiko-chan~" Yuuki winked at Kumiko._

_Kumiko blushed madly._

"_Anyways, we need to go to sleep. We still have school and I have go to my 'new school' tomorrow." I roll my eyes._

_Yuuki nodded and we both went to bed._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Third Egg<strong>

[Normal POV]

"I have a question Yuuki-chan." Amu said as she looked Yuuki. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Yuuki.

"What is it Amu-chan?" Yuuki tilt her head as she smiled.

"How did you get a Humpy Lock? I mean, I already have the Humpy Lock but how did you get one?" Amu asked as she pointed at her Humpy Lock.

"Oh. Uh…How do I explain this…" Yuuki thought for a moment. Sakura sigh and roll her eyes.

"Basically, when we were in America there were also X-eggs. So, Yuuki got her Humpy Lock from America. For example, you got the Humpy Lock from Japan while Yuuki got the Humpy Lock from America. As you can see, both of your Humpy Lock is different. Yuuki's is a heart-shape while yours is a clover-shape. That goes for the Dumpy Key also. The Dumpy Key Ikuto had was a clover-shape while the Dumpy Key from America was a heart-shape instead." Sakura explained pointing at Yuuki's Humpy Lock and Amu's Humpy Lock.

"Then what happened to the Dumpy Key in America?" Nadeshiko asked tilting her head.

"Our friend, Emily Carter, has the Dumpy Key. In America, there was also a 'Guardian' too but it was a club though. Me and Yuu-chan was the Yin Yang Guardians. Anyways, Emily is still in America fighting off the X-eggs. She said she'll come to Japan if they ever find another person to help them." Sakura explained again as she drank some tea.

"So, there's different Humpy Lock from different places correct?" Tadase asked. Sakura nodded.

"Oh. I almost forget. Yoru text me a few hours ago saying that he's going to be here tomorrow. Me and Yuu-chan have to miss school tomorrow to pick him up at the airport. We can only bring a few people to the airport since we don't want people to wonder where the entire Host Club is." Sakura said as she looked in her bag.

"The Guardians will go. But they must be here before the Host Club opens." Kyoya said writing in his notes.

"What are you looking for?" Rima asked staring at Sakura while she was searching though her bag.

"Hm? Oh.. I made some cookies today and I wanted to you guys to try them. Besides, I made more cookies for our guests to try them also." Sakura replied as she took out two cookie bags and handed out a cookie to each member. Everybody took a bite out of the cookie.

"This is really good…" Haruhi said smiling.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled happily as she continue to eat her cookies.

"Sa-chan is good at everything. But she's great at cooking and making clothes though." Yuuki said as she stuff herself with Sakura's cookies.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full Yuu-chan. It's gross if you spit out your food." Sakura scold Yuuki.

"Sorry." Yuuki said sheepishly scratching her cheeks. Sakura sigh as she checked her watch.

"Hm…We should get going to class. It's gonna start in a few minutes." Sakura said plainly. Everybody nodded and started to leave the room. Sakura stopped remembering something.

"You go ahead of me Yuu-chan. I think I forgot my sketchbook in the room." Sakura said as she started to head back to the room.

"Ah. Alright Sa-chan." Yuuki smiled.

"Kaoru…" Yuuki whispered.

"Hm? What is it Yuuki?" Kaoru blinked as he asked.

"Can you follow Sa-chan for me? I'm a bit worried when she goes alone somewhere…" Yuuki replied.

"I guess I can do that…" Kaoru said with a shrug.

"Thanks…" Yuuki smiled softly as she walked to class. Kaoru sigh.

"_Now I wonder why I even agree to this…" _Kaoru sigh as he thought. He walked to the Music Room 3 and noticed Sakura on the ground finding something.

"Oh…Where are they…? I can't lose it…" Sakura said sadly as she looked around the ground. Kaoru slightly frown but shrugged it off.

"Do you need some help…?" Kaoru asked stepping inside the room. Sakura looked shocked noticing Kaoru.

"I thought you already went to class?" Sakura asked blinking.

"Yuuki told me to follow you. She was worried about when you're alone." Kaoru replied getting closer to Sakura.

"Of course…She's always like that…Anyways, thanks for the help though." Sakura sigh and slightly smile at him.

"No problem." Kaoru said simply as he helped her find her sketchbook. They continue to look to Kaoru found it under the table. He grabbed the sketchbook and walked towards Sakura.

"Here you go. It was under the table." Kaoru said smiling as he handed Sakura the book.

"Thank you Kaoru-kun." Sakura smiled back as she grab her book. Kaoru slightly blush but shrugged it off.

"We should get to class quickly. It's going to start in 4 minutes…" Sakura said looking at her watch. Sakura grabbed Kaoru's hand and ran through the halls to get to their class. During that time Kaoru was blushing a little since Sakura was holding his hand.

"Alright. We're here and we have 2 minutes to spare." Sakura let go of his hand and grin as she turned to him. Kaoru nodded and they both entered the class.

"Ah. Looks like you guys made it." Yuuki smiled as she noticed two people entering the room.

"Of course." Sakura roll her eyes as she sat down on her seats.

Sakura and Yuuki talked to the Guardians and the Host Club for a while till class started. Class ended a few hours later and it was finally lunchtime. They walked to the Music Room 3.

"There you are! Here's your costume!" Tamaki grin as he hand each of the member a costume. Sakura twitched slightly as she sigh. Yuuki looked at Sakura and noticed her thinking.

"What's wrong Sa-chan? Did something happened?" Yuuki asked worriedly looking at Sakura.

"I'm fine…It's just oddly quiet I guess…" Sakura replied with a slight smile.

"Now that you mention it…It's really quiet than usual…" Amu said thinking. Then the lights turned off.

"What happened?" Yuuki asked out loud.

"It must be a black out. I did heard the teachers talk about it yesterday when I started to come to the Host Club. I just thought it would happen a few weeks later." Sakura replied remembering a group of teachers talking about a black out. Sakura dug into her bag and pulled out a flashlight and turned it on.

"Why do you have a flashlight?" Hikaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"She always come prepared for everything. She has at least everything. She always make sure she has the right thing if something happens." Yuuki replied with a sweat-drop.

"Sakura-chan! There's an X-egg closely!" Makoto said warning Sakura. Everybody turned to the door as it burst opened. There was an egg with an X in the middle.

"Impossible! Impossible! Impossible!"

"Che…I guess this is the cause for the blackout huh?" Sakura narrow her eyes at the egg.

"_**I'm scared…I don't like them…Why am I so different from just one fear?"**_

Haruhi frown slightly. She also has a fear she can get rid of either.

"_**I hate them…I want them to DISAPPEAR!"**_

The X-egg let out a strong wind attack making the Guardians and Host Clubs flinched.

"What's she's scared of? If we don't do something now we'll get hurt along with the other students!" Yuuki said gritting her teeth.

"_**Shut up! You don't know how I feel at all! You don't know how it feels to be scared of something! You don't know how lonely it feels in the dark!"**_

Haruhi clenched her fist. She understood what the person felt like. She was always afraid of thunderstorm.

"**Then stand up for yourself. Don't let your fear make you weak."**

Haruhi slightly widened her eyes.

"W-Who said that…?" Haruhi said quietly.

"**I did of course. Don't let your one fear get in your way. Stand up for yourself and don't give up! From someone who's weak and scared to someone is brave and strong: Character Change!"**

A thunder star clip suddenly was on her head.

"So what if you're scared of the dark?" Haruhi sad coldly. Everybody seem shocked except Sakura. Sakura smirked.

"_**W-What? You don't understand-"**_

"I do understand. I have a fear too you know. But you won't get anywhere if you stay scared of your fear. Besides, if you're still scared you'll always have friends to be there for you. They'll protect you. Don't think you're alone in this." Haruhi said as her eyes slightly soften. Everybody slightly widened their eyes. The X-egg stopped in place as Yuuki transformed.

"Character Transformation - Sport Gal!" Yuuki reappeared with new clothes.

"Negative Heart: Lock on!"

"Open Heart!"

The egg turned white and float out of the room to go back to its owner. The thunder clip disappeared as the third egg float in front of Haruhi and hatched.

"Yo. I'm Kendra. Nice to meet cha." The chara yawn slightly as it waved.

Kendra had long brown hair with Haruhi was in middle school, a black blazer with a white t-shirt, dark blue jean shorts, black fingerless gloves, black and red sneakers, a thunder clip on the right side of her head, and brown eyes.

"So…You're who I want to right…?" Haruhi asked softly. Kendra nodded.

"Yep. I'm the girl who's not afraid of anything. That's what my name stands for." Kendra said.

"Isn't that great Haruhi-chan? You're third egg hatched! Just one more to go huh?" Yuuki giggled as Haruhi smiled.

"Yeah…I don't know when it's gonna hatched though…" Haruhi said.

"Mou! I want my egg to hatch too!" Honey pouted angrily. Sakura chuckled.

"Don't worry Honey-sempai. I'm sure the Host Club's eggs will hatch really soon. Oh. By the way, you guys need to be at the airport at 10:00 in the morning. Ikuto and Yoru will arrive at 10:15 in the morning. We need to be there early just in case." Sakura explained briefly as everybody nodded except the Host Club.

"By the way Sakura-san…What's in the sketchbook anyways?" Kaoru asked remembering the sketchbook.

"Oh. It's the picture I drew when I was in America. I often draw a lot of things when I'm usually bored." Sakura replied taking out her sketchbook. She showed some pictures to them.

"Wow…These are amazing!" Tamaki looked at a picture. The picture was a scenery of a flower garden. There were roses, tulips, daisies, lilies, azaleas, gardenias, and lilacs. There were other flowers but those flowers stick out the most.

"What's this picture…?" Rima showed Sakura a picture. She looked at it.

"It's a girl with a angel wing and a devil wing. The pictures trying to tell us is that she wants to be free and saved. She's always alone in the dark and she want someone to be there for her. Although it's sad, I liked this picture the best. Once it colored, it will make people feel emotions when they see this picture." Sakura explained as her eyes softened when she talked. Everybody looked at her.

"Ah. Sorry. I got carried away. Anyways, I was thinking of going somewhere in Japan again to draw some more. I thought there'll be more things than the last time I came here." Sakura explained as she put her sketchbook in her bag. A light bulb flashed above Tamaki's head. He whispered something to Kyoya and he nodded.

"Should we know what you're planning?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow. Tamaki grin as he shook his head.

"That's a surprise." Tamaki said with a smile. Everybody shivered thinking of his surprise.

"Sakura-san! We need to get going. You have a lot of homework to do." Naomi said worriedly.

"Alright…Come on Yuu-chan. We gotta go home." Sakura nodded and looked at Yuuki.

"Ah! Okay! Remember what time ne?" Yuuki looked at the Guardians and left with Sakura. Everybody nodded.

"We should also go home. I have the same class with them so I have tons of homework to finish." Haruhi said as she left the room with the others. Everybody nods and left. Although nobody noticed a shadow in the tree watching them. The person smirked.

"You can run all you want Sakura and Yuuki…But we'll always find you…" The person disappeared as Sakura and Yuuki shivered.

"You okay…?" Naomi asked worriedly.

"Yeah…Just got a bad feeling…" Sakura replied.

"_What was that…? Che…I'll ignore it for now…" _Sakura shook he head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys~ Sorry if I'm updating a lot anymore! I just been stressing out and been quite lazy now! (I'm just being honest!) I figure that I should update once in a while. I'm really sorry (again) if I didn't update anymore! I'll really try to update more often but I'm not sure…But I'll do my best! I hope you enjoy this chapter although I think I made some mistakes and to me it seems too random to me though. But I'll fix that in the next chapter ne? Ja ne!<strong>


	4. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. This is a really important author's note. I finished most of my chapters and I was actually planning on saving it on my flash drive however my laptop broke right before I could do anything. All of my stories were erased so I had to rewrite everything. I'm feeling really depress right now and most of my motivation is going away. However, I worked really hard on these stories so I'm not going to it up. I'm reading some stories from fanfiction to get my motivation back. I'll try to get a chapter up somehow but listen closely. I will NEVER give up on any of my stories. I'll make sure to get my motivation back and update a chapter soon. I'm sorry for this inconvenient but don't worry. I'll work really hard to update a chapter from each of my stories. I'm making another Fairy Tail story to keep my motivation up and it's been on my head for quite a while but don't worry. I'm going to put up a chapter for each of my stories first before the new story. I hope I can get my motivation back soon and write a lot of chapters for you guys.**


	5. Another Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Okay, I was just typing the chapters until I realized something. I don't know which stories you guys want to be updated first! I made a couple of them but I don't know which one you guys want to read first. That's why I created another poll for this. If you want the stories you want to come out quickly then I suggest you vote on this poll so I can know which stories I have to focus on mostly instead of making new ones. Trust me, I will stop my idea just so you guys could read which stories you like the most. Anyway, please vote on this poll if you want me to update one of my stories you like reading. :3**


End file.
